Hora del baño
by KochuKochu
Summary: La hora del baño es ese momento en que estás tu solo frente tu mismo... Tus ideas, tus miedos... Donde te enfrentas a tu persona. Gracias a un serio problema de higiene, los miembros del CP9 también van a experimentar ese instante. ¡#1 Kalifa SUBIDO!


¡Hola a todos! =D  
Antes de nada, ¡perdón por la demora! Sé que hace MESES que prometí alguna actualización, pero los exámenes me pillaron más fuerte de lo que creía y no pude escribir todo lo que tenia pensado... Ahora realmente tenia mono xD Así que decidí tomar esta historia que hace meses que me ronda y darle forma... ¡y no veis lo que ha costado! Realmente, creía que me seria más fácil meterme en la mente de Kalifa...  
Porque si, la mujer del CP9 es la que empieza todo esto... Quizás algunas de sus reflexiones sean un poco OOC, lo siento Podéis acribillarme tranquilamente en los comentarios. Sin más demora... ¡Que empiece el fic!

Peeeeeero antes... Las típicas aclaraciones espacio-temporal: Este fic se sitúa en el caso hipotético de que el Gobierno ha conseguido su cometido (los planos de Iceburg) pues los Mugiwara en ningún momento se han implicado... Así que no, no va a haber ninguna referencia a ellos porque el CP9, simple y llanamente, no les conoce. Kalifa y Kaku han conseguido igualmente su Akuma no Mi por los méritos. Creo que ahora si, ya es todo.  
¡Deseo que os guste! n=n

* * *

Kalifa cerró lentamente el libro al grito de "¡El baño está libre!". Instantes después, Blueno sacó la cabeza por la puerta de la biblioteca.

- El baño está libre. – Repitió, con voz más suave.

Kalifa reparó en su pelo que, mojado, caía con toda su longitud encima de sus hombros. Se levantó, dispuesta a asearse. Al pasar por su lado, la mujer no pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla, recién afeitada. Sin su característico peinado, intimidante, con la cara limpia y vistiendo una simple toalla alrededor de su cadera, el hombre que tenia en frente suyo poco tenía a ver con el Blueno asesino. Kalifa sonrió y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, mientras su mano recorría distraída las incontables cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo… Quizás no lo parecía pero, indudablemente, eran la misma persona.  
Finalmente, la mujer abandonó la habitación con un "gracias" entre los labios y un provocativo movimiento de caderas.

Llegó al baño y cerró con llave, aunque sabía bien que si cualquier habitante de esa casa quería entrar, una simple cerradura no les detendría. Más que nada, Kalifa lo hacia para guardar las apariencias de que aún eran personas normales…  
Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y se miró al espejo. 26 años recién cumplidos y allí estaba, entregando día tras día su vida al Gobierno Mundial. Igual que su padre, y su padre antes que él… Y como, seguramente, harían sus hijos.  
No le desagradaba la idea. La verdad es que nunca se había planteado otro estilo de vida. Pero como toda mujer joven, a veces extrañaba poder salir de compras con las amigas y charlar despreocupadamente en una horchatería cualquiera. A veces le asaltaba la duda de si, realmente, todo eso valía la pena. Si era necesario vivir una vida impersonal, impropia… ¡¿Acaso no había nadie más que la pudiera vivir mientras ella disfrutaba…?!  
Kalifa sacudió la cabeza, y todo su pelo rubio se puso entre ella y su reflejo. Lo apartó con un delicado movimiento de muñeca, y sus dedos siguieron por su mejilla y su cuello… 26 años recién cumplidos… y allí estaba. Viviendo una vida impersonal, quizás si, pero… Feliz.  
Apretando fuertemente los puños, elevó una silenciosa palabra a los cielos – Ojalá todo siga igual de bien… por tanto tiempo como sea posible.

Empezó a desvestirse, lentamente, con ese estilo sexy y picante que había heredado, y que Spandam se había encargado de que potenciara.  
Una mueca le crispó el rostro. Spandam… Ese desgraciado… Se creía que, por el hecho de que ella fuera la única mujer del CP9 y él su jefe, tenía plenos poderes sobre su persona. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Kalifa también sabia que, con una sola mirada suya, ese desgraciado terminaría arrodillado en el suelo clamando piedad. Y también estaba segura de que el ladrón que le robaba la ropa interior era él, y no Jyabura, como había intentado hacerle creer.  
La rubia volvió a dirigir su mirada al espejo. Vio a una mujer joven, completamente desnuda, de cuerpo escultural. Pensando en Jyabura, le vino a la mente Gatherine, y las palabras que esa mujer le había dicho… "¿No te sientes esclava, siendo forzada a… actuar así… para tantos hombres? ¿No crees que te utilizan como un objeto?" Kalifa sonrió. No, no se sentía un objeto. Sabia bien donde estaba su posición en todo ese juego, y el hecho que fuera una mujer era sólo una arma más para cumplir las misiones. De hecho, no era la única que había actuado así en más de una ocasión. Le constaba que Lucci también había echado mano de su fantástico físico alguna vez, y lo mismo iba para Kaku. Se le escapó una risilla… ¿Kaku? Bueno, hay gente para todo…

Una vez la tina estuvo llena, Kalifa cerró el grifo y se introdujo muy lentamente, saboreando el placer que le provocaba un simple baño de agua caliente. Enseguida empezó a jugar con sus poderes, creando burbujas de la nada que subían hasta el cielo y explotaban, dejando una estela de brillos. Volvió a reír tontamente. Tan mujer que podía llegar a parecer… Y tan niña que se sentía a veces. Pero al cabo de unos pocos minutos de diversión, su mente empezó a nublarse por el vapor y a tomar sendas menos agradables…  
En realidad, su vida y las de sus compañeros no eran tan distintas a esas burbujas… En ocasiones pensaba en lo etéreas que eran – Un día podía estar feliz, al lado de los chicos (y Blueno…), compartiendo tonterías, y a la mañana siguiente podían mandarle una misión de la que nunca regresaría. Pensándolo frívolamente, el asunto era un poco preocupante. La única salvaguarda que tenían eran sus propios poderes y trucos, y la experiencia acumulada durante años. Y, en su caso, unas ganas locas de vivir. Porque no se podía morir ahora. No, simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza un mundo sin ella. Aún había demasiadas cosas que quería hacer, demasiados sitios donde quería ir, demasiadas experiencias que quería vivir…  
Quería tener hijos. Oh si, hacía años que lo deseaba. Recordaba como lloró de joven al darse cuenta que ningún amor podría ser eterno si tomaba su destino al lado del Gobierno. Ahora, las cosas habían cambiado. Aún con un peligro presente encima suyo (uno mucho más fatal que la distancia, la muerte), Kalifa era feliz al lado de Blueno, y deseaba que durase muchos años más. Porqué –y se sonrojó levemente al pensarlo- quería que Blueno fuera el padre de sus hijos. Era consciente que no podía pedirle a la Vida de envejecer al lado del hombre pero… por lo menos… deseaba que se le concediera ese deseo.

Pasados unos minutos, Kalifa salió del baño. Parecía que el día no fuera a ser nada del otro mundo, así que optó por ponerse un cómodo vestido de algodón color índigo. Oyó voces en la salita de descanso. Algo fastidiada, se recriminó no haber terminado antes el libro; ahora le seria prácticamente imposible. Antes de abrir la puerta, se detuvo un instante y escuchó. Estaban todos - Kumadori y Fukuoru reían al escándalo que montaban Jyabura y Kaku. Lucci no hablaba, pero Kalifa pudo escuchar el vuelo de Hattori por la habitación. Y también notó la presencia de Blueno. Si, todos.  
La mujer abrió las puerta y... Un fétido olor la tiro atrás.

- Pero… ¿se puede saber qué es este olor?

Jyabura, nada disimulado, olfateó el ambiente.

- Esto es olor a gato… - Comentó, mirando significativamente a Lucci.

Antes que la llama de una nueva pelea estallara entre los dos, Kalifa se situó en medio de la habitación:

- Me trae sin cuidado que os hayáis comido una Zoan, por lo menos podríais pretender aparentar ser personas… en el olor.

No había levantado la voz, pero el efecto fue el mismo. Poco a poco, los aludidos bajaron la cabeza, dándose por vencidos.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? Deseo que si n.n  
Como os podéis imaginar, los próximos en pasar por "El baño de los pensamientos" van a ser aquellos con Zoan animal... Es decir, Kaku, Jyabura o Lucci, aún no sé cuál va a empezar. Se aceptan propuestas xD  
Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia... Comentadlo, ¿si? =D ¡Gracias por leerlo!


End file.
